The social infrastructures relating to means for transmitting data have advanced. This has made it possible to acquire, process, and send out many pieces and various kinds of data with the use of a data processor not only at home or office but also at other visiting places.
With this being the situation, portable data processors are under active development.
For example, portable data processors are often used while being carried around by a user, and force might be accidentally applied, by dropping, to the data processors and display devices included in them. As an example of a display device that is not easily broken, a display device having high adhesiveness between a structure body by which a light-emitting layer is divided and a second electrode layer is known (Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2012-190794